youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TheTwitGamer
Phil Tomlinson'''https://twitter.com/TheTwitGamer/ (born: ), better known online as '''TheTwitGamer, is an English YouTuber known for his Let's Plays of anime-themed JRPGs & Visual Novels. He is known for his dry humour and ability to mess up a situation hence the name, Twit. Personal Life Not much is known about Twit's private life as he wishes to maintain a level of privacy. All that is known so far is that he lives in the heart of the UK and was officially born on 13th September, 1984 at 23:59. The 13th is also his Mother's birthday and he remains skeptical due to the time of his birth if he was actually born on the 14th. His favorite tea is Yorkshire Gold and he likes cherry bakewells. Girlfriend Some time at the start of 2018 he began dating voice actress Sarah Anne Williams. Twit, as a fan of her acting, was initialy wary of informing the channel of this development over fears of appearing biased towards her voice acting in some of the games he'd be playing. Today however, he claims he is biased towards showing off her work but will always judge her performance fairly. He says this is for Sarah's benefit rather than the viewers so that she can trust his opinion of her work. Hyperdimension Neptunia Series A Japanese Role-Playing Game or JRPG with Visual Novel elements. This game is based on the real life Console War with the various game consoles personified into characters. The game is considered a satire and has many references to the gaming industry culture both new and old. This series gave the channel a massive boost in subscribers due his more serious take on the series and was one of the few people to do Let's Play series on these games. The games and characters are constantly referenced in his other videos. Currently he has Let's Plays of all available games released on Consoles and PC. He is also responsible for the 10 Hour Nep video and a 10 hour sleeping nep video. His favourite Neptunia character was Neptune until the release of Cyberdimension, where Uni was given goggles. He has an obsession for characters with goggles. Idea Factory/Compile Heart Due to the sucess of his Neptunia Let's Plays he expanded his coverage to other Idea Factory/Compile Heart games which has made him a well known name within the Idea Factory/Compile Heart communities. Regular Characters/Apperances Mr Crossbow A work colleague of Twit's that he met at his day job. Not much is known beyond what Twit has told us about Mr Crossbow. He is known for taking any topic and spinning it into an outlandish tale to the utter bewilderment of Twit. He was given the name Mr Crossbow by viewers after Twit told the story of how he would act should he be a Team Leader; He would have a Crossbow to keep people in line. There has been demand for a series featuring Mr Crossbow, but Twit has mentioned that he has turned down the idea as he doesn't wish to become famous. Despite this, Twit has made a series of videos called'' The Crossbow Stories'' that feature stories told during his Let's Plays about Mr Crossbow. Sarah Twit often references Sarah in his videos due to her being his girlfriend and most of the games he plays feature her voice acting; most notably Uni from Hyperdimension Neptunia. Sarah has made an appearance on the channel in a few Don't Starve Together videos. Reccuring Jokes 2016 Fish = Flowers During his Re;Birth 2 Let's Play he accidentily refered to a flower as a fish. He then spun the mistake into a joke realisation that Fish and Flowers were actually the same thing but at different stages during their life cycle. Twit has often switched flower and fish in reference to this in susequent Let's Plays. 2017 'Why Is He A Pig?' During his Accel World vs SAO Let's Play he was first introduced to Haru. Having never watched the Accel World anime, Twit was shocked to discover he had the avatar of a pig. For a while he would always ask why he was a pig whenever Haru appeared in the game; this was due to the amount of people who told him to 'watch the anime' to get the answer to the question (Twit had stated several times he would watch the anime after the game so his reactions to Accel World elements were unique). Upon completion of the game (and having now watched Accel World) the question had transformed into asking why Haru was a pig in ALfheim Online as there was no reason he would retain the pig avatar when other characters had different ones. However, he still states the question as 'Why is he a Pig?'. This joke question has randomly been asked since; usually when a Pig appears in a video. 2019 Today Is Bottle Twit found an image of a water bottle with the phrase 'Today is Bottle' written on the side. Since then he has randomly stated that Today is Bottle. References Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers